Military Task Force Pi-2
Military Task Force Pi-2, also known as Armed Mobile Task Force Pi-2, is a mobile task force of the LTF Foundation. It was secretly led by Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon. It is a military-grade force, second only to Armed Rapid Response Task Force Xi-13 and Armed Mobile Task Force Nu-7, but unlike any task forces, they were consisted of soldiers, guards, scientists, Class-D personnel, and key personnel. Pi-2 was also consisted of a headquarters unit, artillery platoon, naval fleet (includes a marine force and a naval aviation force), and an airforce squadron (including airborne troops). As of today, AMTF Pi-2's enemies is the Holy Britmaneian Empire, the Chineigh Federation, the Middle Eastern Federation, and the United Federation of Nations. Equipment The equipment of Pi-2 personnel were the Amareican Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform with Woodland MARPAT, an unknown body armor, and an unknown helmet. Regardless of their equipment, they used the ones used by the United States Joint Strike Force and the Amareican Armed Forces. Sub-Task Forces *Military-Grade Task Forces Pi-2 (aka "The Elements of Harmony"/"Valkyrie Down"): Created by Borealis, Pi-2 was a military-esque force. All of them were based in the Aleksander Battle Group. They are consisted of: **Task Force Alpha-3 (aka "The Command-Staging Area"): Consisted of a command unit and several guards. The commanders of Pi-2 was Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon. It was located at the Aleksander Battle Group. **Task Force Alpha-5 (aka "Revision Area"): Consisted of psychic personnel, responsible for providing intelligence and locations of the area. The leader was Colonel Winter Amsel. **Task Force Alpha-7 (aka "Power Rangers"): Consisted of army rangers, dedicated to assist Kappa-1 in any skirmishes. Main leader was Manerich Amsel. Apparently known for their Power Rangers-esque/-like moves. **Task Force Alpha-8 (aka "The Black Cats"): Crews of the PBY Catalinas (Hammerhead and Mantaray) are to intercept enemy convoys and assist in the evacuation of civilians, citizens, or wounded. Leaders was Booth and Marerington, respectively. **Task Force Beta-1 (aka "More Starship Troopers"): Consisted of reinforcements to aid the battered troops. Approval were always approved by Borealis. **Task Force Beta-2 (aka "Dropping Birds"): Airborne troopers that landed behind enemy lines. Current assignments are to stop any factions of interests, other current assignments are to gather intel and assist troopers. **Task Force Gamma-1 (aka "Mistaken Reports"): Currently covering Foundation and Federation activity respectively. Lies to the reporters about what happened. Main leader was Major Raykov Manetrov Budenneigh. **Task Force Delta-1 (aka "The Buildings"): Troopers responsible for providing fire support, building clearings, and taking out any Factions of Interests-garrisoned buildings. Iota-1 supports Delta-1 for the clearing or capture of any buildings. **Task Force Zeta-1 (aka "Vance REDACTED Stubbs"): Soldiers that were capable of doing what the 252nd Kauravan Conservator Regiment do. DEAL WITH IT. **Task Force Epsilon-1 (aka "Not Enough Supplies"): Current assignment was to steal enough munitions for the Aleksander. **Task Force Eta-1 (aka "Das Schwarz Wachters"): They were the ones guarding the ships. They were based on the good Black Guards. **Task Force Eta-2 (aka "Sturnn's Shock Troopers"): Borealis' soldiers were shock troopers, like all of the sub task forces in this article. **Task Force Theta-1 (aka "Global Risk Forces"): Soldiers capable of what Global Risk forces do. **Task Force Iota-1 (aka "Socialized Armored Troops"): Consisted of mechanized infantries or panzergrenadiers and vehicles, trained for armoured warfare and assault. Main leader was Joneighthan Miller. **Task Force Kappa-1 (aka "Amareica's Marines"): Special operation marines dedicated for expeditionary-amphibious warfare, infiltration, assault, and stealing every intel. Consisted of Kappa-1-1 and Kappa-1-2. The main leader was Star Shermane, and second-in-command is Valery Manekarov. **Task Force Lambda-1 (aka "Fall-in Soldiers"): Military-grade soldiers doing the right work to defeat their enemies. **Task Force Lambda-3 (aka "Sturmtrophens"): Soldiers who acts like stormtroopers. And they are stormtroopers, not a bunch of magicians, okay? **Task Force Upsilon-1 (aka "The Tsar's Air Force Squadron"): Air support element based in the DSS Aleksander, responsible for providing rapid-response close air support and attack helicopter support. Main leader was Dimanetri Mosin Chubakov.